Challenge of the Forgotten Moon
by Crystal Amaris
Summary: The world was saved..... or was it...... Suspence. Drama. Romance. Angry mobsters.....


Challenge of the Forgotten Moon

By Crystal Adept

****

A.N.- This is based after Digimon Frontier. The characters are all from season 4, but two. My character, and my friend's character. I decided to try a new style. Half Digimon, half-human. Just read on and you'll understand. Season 4 spoilers included.

-Chapter One ~ Shibuya-

Takuya's POV

My name is Takuya. Just an ordinary human in an ordinary world. That is, until my little brother's birthday and I received a message on my cell phone.

~The game has started. Do you want to play? ~ 

Out of boredom, I decided to press yes. I never knew how far that word would put me. I soon found myself in a strange world called the digital world. I received a legendary spirit of fire, Agunimon. I also made some new friends. Koji, the spirit of light: Lobomon. Zoë, the wind spirit: Kazemon. J.P., the spirited thunder spirit: Beetlemon. And Tommy, the little spirit of ice: Kumamon. We found enemies of extraordinary powers but they helped us in the end. Grumblemon: the earth spirit. Arbormon: and wood spirit. Mercurymon: the metal spirit. Raknemon: the water spirit. And Duskmon: the spirit of darkness. After defeating the celestial Digimon gone bad, Cherubimon, we had to deal with Lucemon's royal knights, Crusadermon and Dynastmon. Then, Lucemon showed his true face, in three different forms. Child, Chaos, and Fallen. But we won and are now home, where we belong. But now, as I sit on my bed, gazing out the window, I wonder just how everyone else on the digital world are doing...

Regular

The digital world was peaceful. Calm and beautiful. Returned to its original glory. Ophanimon stood on a balcony, watching over everything. She smiled inwardly as two figures appeared out of the clouds.

"Welcome back. Did you find it?" Cherubimon held up a small orb of data. Seraphimon also held a small portion of data. 

"It took us awhile to gather the scattered data, but we succeeded." Ophanimon smiled brightly.

"Good. Let the process begin."

A couple of hours passed before they were done. They backed away from the orb that was there. The light faded revealing a human shaped Digimon. Pale-skinned and fox-ish. Seraphimon passed his hand over the closed eyes of the Digimon.

"Awaken, Daesmon." Eyes opened and the Digimon stretched. Unruly hair flowed upwards as the Digimon landed on the ground. Daesmon resembled a female. Tall and skinny. Her white hair dangled chin length, except for two long black tails stretching down her back. She wore a black and silver dress that was sleeveless. Her eyes were without emotion. Cold and light blue. She knelt before the three Celestial Digimon.

"My lords, and lady. I await your orders." Ophanimon frowned.

"Not very much emotion. Should we try again?"

Cherubimon answered, "No. We should give her a chance." He pointed out the window. A blood red moon shown on the horizon. "That moon, Daesmon, was never there before." Daesmon directed her attention towards the moon.

"What would you wish me to do?" Daesmon said in a monotone voice. She didn't seem too interested. Seraphimon touched her shoulders.

"You were created from human data and Digimon data, therefor are both in one." Daesmon gazed at him. He continued. "That moon is a threat to us and we need help. I want you to go to the human world and find six people for me. They seem like Digimon, but are not fully. They'll know what to do. Take these with you." Serapimon handed her a box. She looked at it and nodded, understanding her mission.

"I understand. I will return." She disappeared in a flash of smoke.

"I hope we're doing the right thing." Ophanimon whispered. The other two could only nod in agreement.

****

A.N- Yee! I'm on a writing role! I'd love to say thank you to my dearest friend, Tempest. Thank you Tempest! This story is to you and your love for Digimon. She knew all about Digimon Frontier before it even made it to America and we were still watching the beginning of season 3, or was it during season 2? I don't know, but she knew. I'd say I'd support your other love, Tempest, but not in this ficy. No yaoi here. How do you all like it so far? Okay? I hope it is.

****

Uploader's Note: You may see these notes at the end of each chapter. It's Scarlet Rose Ketsune who's doing all the uploading, as you see Crystal Adept doesn't have a computer with internet access. All I gotta say is: sounds good so far. Oh…foxies…gotta love them foxes! That and I'm gonna hate converting simple text to notepad to html…it takes a while…bleah…


End file.
